


In Unison

by femmenoire



Category: Cold Case
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 16:59:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11235291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femmenoire/pseuds/femmenoire
Summary: After a long day and a brutal case, Kat needs to decompress. With Bell. And Valens.





	In Unison

There are some cases that eat at cops from the inside out and send them straight to the bottle to drink away the all the gory details.

Or sometimes, they drop their daughter off at her father’s, put on the slinkiest dress they own (that _could_ be mistaken for a slightly long t-shirt), slip on their highest heels and dance.

That was Kat Miller’s plan at least.

She downed her first old fashioned while scanning the room.

Bell was supposed to meet her there, but he was running late.

She ordered another drink and decided that if he hadn’t arrived by the time she was done with it, she would just have to make her way to the dance floor without him.

“Miller?”

She turned at the sound of his voice. “Scotty? What the hell are you doing here?”

He looked her up and down. “I could ask you the same thing. How’s Veronica?”

Kat smirked and placed a hand on her hip. “With her father. Thanks for judging.” She turned to walk away, but he moved to block her path.

“No, no, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it like that.”

She pursed her lips at him.

“Alright fine,” he said, with stooped shoulders. “I meant it like that, but I was out of line. Lemme buy you a drink.”

“Fine, but that’s only cause I’m not dumb enough to say no to a free drink. Your ass is still on my shit list.”

***

Three drinks and she was feeling it.

The bass was rumbling through the floorboards up her legs, crowding the image of that little boy in the trash bag out of her mind with each sip. She let every sad ass joke Scotty told her erase the sound of his shrieking mother a little bit at a time.

“So do you come here a lot,” Scotty yelled over the music.

There was an uncomfortable pause before they both doubled over in laughter. Kat couldn’t be sure, but she thought his ears had flushed slightly.

“I wasn’t trying to hit on you,” he said.

“I hope not. That would just be awkward,” she said, tipping the shot glass to her lips.

She decided to pretend that she didn’t see his eyes on her lips.

He blushed a little bit and took a sip of his beer, looking away. When he turned back he gave her that soft smile that she knew other women loved, because every female cop in the precinct talked about it, about him, constantly. Normally, it did nothing for her but… three drinks is three drinks.

“Let’s dance,” she said, shoving even more feelings down into oblivion. She grabbed his hand and pulled him into the center of the dance floor.

He was awkward at first, stiff. And she was respectable at first, half an arms length away.

But as her heart beat faster, she inched closer. And as blood flushed her skin a beautiful shade of red he reached out his hands to skim along her body, tentatively at first.

Eventually, she was pressing her ass against his body. His arms were wrapped around her; one hand resting on her stomach, his fingers pressing into her skin, the other hand gripping her thigh.

He dipped his head to smell her perfume at the crook of her neck, but unexpectedly swiped his tongue across her skin. She moaned, but hoped the music was loud enough to disguise it.

He pulled her closer, grinding his increasingly hard dick into the small of her back, while sucking her skin into his mouth, hard and rough.

She raked her nails up his arm and gripped his head, holding his mouth to her.

He hadn’t planned on moving, but he appreciated the pressure.

She knew it was wrong. They both did. While it wasn’t love yet, what she had with Bell was real, the first real thing in a very long time.

But there was the alcohol, that little boy, the rhythm of Scotty’s body pressing against hers and that image that she couldn’t shake of the boy’s dried blood spread across the side of that building. She wanted to forget and she couldn’t help thinking that, right now, if that meant hurting Curtis, then that was collateral damage she could be ok with.

But then there was another hand gripping her right thigh, and Scotty hadn’t moved, Kat’s eyes flew open in confusion.

Seeing Bell made things different. All of a sudden she wasn’t so sure she could handle hurting him. But when his lips crashed against hers and his tongue forced its way between her lips she was certain of two things; she clearly had had too much to drink and the night just got really fucking weird.

***

It wasn’t that there were four hands roaming her body or that Bell and Scotty had each claimed a side of her neck that they were kissing and licking and sucking, or that people were starting to stare.

The thing that really freaked her out was that when Scotty realized that Bell was there he didn’t back away, he just adjusted to allow the other man room to get ahold of her. That felt weird. Well, actually it felt great, but Kat was sure that it should feel weird.

She let their hands roam all over her body and their mouths and tongues play with her, but was forced to act when Scotty lifted her skirt and Bell slipped his hand between her legs to rub her clit through her panties.

“Ok, no, no,” she said, pushing Bell away and writhing out of Scotty’s grasp.

Their eyes were clouded with lust as they stared at her. She shivered.

“Not… not here,” she said, just loud enough for them to hear.

Detective Scotty Valens and ADA Curtis Bell were not men who seemed to have a lot in common. But apparently when it came to how best to get Kat Miller in bed, they didn’t even need to talk it out, their thoughts were so in sync.

They each grabbed one of her hands and headed for the exit.

***

Kat Miller rarely invited men to her house.

She didn’t want them to get the wrong idea, and if Veronica was home and some man was foolish enough to think that Kat was the kind of woman who they could pop in on for a booty call, clearly they were seriously mistaken.

But, her apartment was closest to the club and the way that they were looking at her made it clear that unless they made it inside soon, they were all liable to get pulled over for public indecency or obscenity, or whatever the hell ordinance it was. Kat couldn’t quite remember at the moment.

Thankfully she lived in a walkup, because she shuddered, in a good way, to think of what they’d do to her the minute they were alone in an elevator. As is, she only had to deal with the occasional groping at her ass and being pushed up against a wall on a landing so that one of them could rub her nipples through her dress and tell her exactly what he was going to do her.

It was almost too much to handle and her legs were shaky by the time they crashed their way into her bedroom.

She’d thought is would be frantic, torn clothes and grunts but they were surprisingly gentle.

It was ridiculously hot and frustrating all at the same time.

***

They were like a tag team.

Scotty was licking his way up her shins. Light butterfly kisses. Every now and then his tongue would peek out to taste her. Bell was licking his way down her collarbone, his hands cupping her breasts. Scotty spread her legs to kiss and bite her inner thighs, while Bell circled one nipple with his tongue and pinched the other between his fingers.

Kat moaned into Bell’s chest. His knees were on either side of her head and she craned her neck to tease the tip of his cock with her tongue. He thrust his hips forward towards her mouth.

The heels of his hands pushed down her ribs and she thrust her groin towards Scotty’s mouth. He latched on immediately and sucked at her clit forcefully.

“Ah, fuck!” She yelled and worried for a brief second that her neighbors would hear. But when Scotty inserted a finger into her cunt she stopped caring and opened her mouth wide to engulf Bell’s cock with her mouth.

His grip tightened on her breast and he bit down on her nipple. They all moaned as her pussy contracted around Scotty’s fingers, he sucked on her clit harder and her vocal chords vibrated around Bell’s cock.

It was like they were all one organism; one shuddering, sucking, vibrating organism.

She came violent and wet. Scotty lapped up her juices.

She pushed Bell’s chest and he moved to the side, running his hands across the closest piece of her skin, refusing to lose contact with her. He pulled her to him, kissing her, biting at her lips.

Scotty was kissing her back and shoulders, massaging her hips.

It was sensory overload. In all the best ways.

***

When she crawled into Bell’s lap she thought for sure that this was all some drunken dream. There was no way this was real.

She lowered her pussy onto his dick slowly, just the way he liked and he got that glazed over look in his eye that drove her wild.

She pumped her hips up and down and a small moan fell from his lips. She smiled. He ran his hands up and down her thighs, dug his fingers into the soft flesh of her hips.

She started to move faster, when Bell lifted her body up and his dick slipped out. But Scotty entered her fast and rough. She cried out. Bell craned his neck and slipped one of her nipples into his mouth.

She matched Scotty’s rhythm, pushing back onto his cock with every thrust.

He pulled out of her as quickly as he’d entered and she lowered herself back onto Bell’s lap. She whimpered this time.

Bell’s hands were guiding her hips up and down. They were all groaning loudly. Kat was sure her neighbors could hear.

She was close really close. And then Scotty’s hands snaked around to grips her breasts and play with her nipples.

She felt him all over. His hands, his mouth on her back sucking at her skin, his dick pressing in between her ass cheeks.

Bell held her still, while he rocked into her slowly, giving Scotty just enough space to enter her.

There was a second, when they were both inside her, and no one moved. They all reveled in the feel of each other.

And then she was rocking back and forth into Scotty, and Bell was sliding up and down into her.

It didn’t take long before they were yelling and moaning in unison all high-pitched squeals and deep baritone grunts.

Kat’s mind went blank when she came. There was nothing else but that moment and those men.

 


End file.
